Talk:Impossible Ironman Guide for Enemy Within
Fixing this guide There is some things that should be fixed in this guide. Who is the contant 'I' in this guide? The writer? Then who's the writer? This is a guide, not a vbog. It also keep says 'I do this' and 'I do that' and things that should be changed like the 'Covert Operative' part where it says "I used to like using mimetic" and then says "But eventually I decided it's a waste, especially now mimetic was made more expensive in the February 2014 patch". This should just be changed into "The Mimetic Skin gene mod with Covert Operatives is not recommanded because of the February 2014 patch which made the said gene mod more expensive.", or something similiar. Also the parts like the 'Floater' part where it says "I don't have too much trouble with floaters" needs to be changed. I don't care if you don't have much trouble with Floaters, I'm having trouble with them(well, not really, but I might). The later parts where it explains the Floater's tactics are well done, but this "I don't have too much trouble with floaters" part is really unnecessary. It's also very long, and is not organized well. When writing, you should press the key 'enter' once in a while if the writing becomes too long. I will not say that these informations are incorrect because it probably isn't(I never played on Impossible with Ironman), I'm saying that the writing is not suitable for a guide in a wiki. JohnJRenns (talk) 18:26, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :# This guide was submitted less than 24 hours ago by an anonymous user. :# The use of first and second person is not appropriate and is being reworded. :# The formatting is also being changed. :# All guides of this nature are subjective. In time it will be edited by people with different opinions, idea, or strategies. :# This is a wiki - you can edit it as you see fit. ::Eganogard (talk) 20:23, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Additions to EW I/I Guide I wanted to add some thoughts to the Enemy Within Impossible Ironman Guide I posted. But I see someone has kindly formatted it beautifully and I don't want to mess that up. Maybe someone will be kind enough to integrate this. Base Defence Mission This is quite a tense mission, not least because it's game over for XCOM if you fail. As noted under Alien Base Assault, you need to keep your top 6 soldiers on the roster fully equipped after you complete that mission until the aliens decide to drop by. Hopefully your top 6 soldiers are colonels and you don't get to keep the base defence rookies, so experience points are irrelevant: just focus on killing the aliens as efficiently as possible. The rookies are expendable. Let them take the most exposed positions and spot for the squad. But don't let them get killed by chryssalids and don't just throw them away. At the start, the first thing is to get your three colonels up onto the walkway that's between the hologlobe and the MEC bay, facing the hologlobe. Dash as necessary. Pull the rookies back a little bit so they can't get jumped by chryssalids, but you can leave them in front of your other squad members in half cover, so that the aliens will shoot at them for preference. If you have a sniper, remember a major or colonel doesn't need full cover. Hopefully your MEC has jetboots so he can get up. And then overwatch. The first drop shouldn't be too hard to deal with. Have the rookies use their grenades liberally sincwe their aim is poor. The second drop however can be tough to handle. It usually includes multiple Mechtoids and Mutons. You need to think carefully how to use every soldier to maximise the number of kills you get that turn and minimise the amount of pain you will take next turn. The aliens are not typically on overwatch as they drop. Two rookies can get a mechtoid down to below 18HP so that your MEC can punch it to death (assuming you have MEC Close Combat). Disabling shot can buy a turn's silence from an alien you can't otherwise kill. If there are Beserkers you may want to leave them for that turn: they are very tough and your soldiers should be able to take the hit provided they have chitin plating. You should get a 4th soldier and another couple of rookies that turn: don't forget them as you plan this critical turn. I prioritise the Mechtoids (heavy weaponry and can shoot twice) and any sectoid commanders (having soliders mind controlled is unhelpful at this point). After that the flyers will start to filter in from the other side of the globe. Leave some soldiers, ideally including a HEAT heavy and a sniper, to deal with them. Make sure your core squad is in proper cover: it is hard to stop the floaters and cyberdiscs getting a shot in on the turn they enter the hologlobe room. Have some rookies on the MEC bay side. While the flyers are coming through, some aliens will drop on the walkway on the MEC Bay side. You will need to send another soldier or two back to deal with them. Your MEC is good for this, especially if it has the mobility upgrades. Watch for cryssalids and don't let them sneak through. As the last flyers are coming thorugh, there will be a more significant drop of aliens in the MEC Bay. Transfer most of your force to the MEC Bay side of the elevated walkway but stay on the walkway. Again, plan the turn carefully to kill as many aliens as possible to minimize the return fire. Once you've cleared that wave, further waves will start coming from the back of the MEC Bay. Don't be tempted to go and find them. Just form a firing line along the walkway and let them come to you. If you have a mimetic, consider sending him forward but don't let him get revealed. He can then spot for a squadsight sniper. He can also be available to hunt down a sectoid commander if one manages to get through and mind control one of your soldiers (they will then tend to retreat into cover or out of sight completely, making them hard to kill). Finally, remember this mission will have more and tougher aliens the longer you leave assaulting the alien base. If you assault the alien base in May, they will attack in June with mostly Mutons and the odd Mechtoid. if you leave it another month or two there will be many more Mechtoids. If you wait until August to assault the alien base, then the aliens will come in September with Sectopods. And there will be lots and lots and lots of them. So try to assault the alien base in July at the latest, ideally sooner. Overseer Ship As in EU, this is one of the hardest missions. It is quite open, so a squadsight sniper in Archangel armour will help. There will be four alien packs roaming around, each of which may either be Muton Elites or Sectopods. To that end, HEAT heavies, Kinetic Strike / Electropulse MECs are essential. The Elites have low will so if you have a psionic with mind control that can be a great help. If an Elite dies while under mind control, you will also get his heavy plasma, which is otherwise very expensive to build. Note the map is quite small, so the odds of revealing another Sectopod or squad of Elites in the middle of an engagement is quite high. So ghost grenade can be a life saver. I often end up using rifle suppression on a Sectopod for a turn or two in those situations: it tends not to move so it takes the aim penalty. Relatively speaking, the Ethereal and its guards in the UFO bridge shouldn't be too tricky. Prioritise the Ethereal and capture it if at all possible for the universal research credit. A MEC with Kinetic Strike and MEC Close Combat can punch him for 18HP, leaving an easy takedown with the arc thrower (neither can be reflected by the ethereal). Correction Note someone has amended the part on phoenix cannons to say they are necessary to shoot down the Overseer ship. That is incorrect: it should refer to Large Scouts as you can't shoot down the Overseer ship with a phoenix cannon. Moved to talk page from "Additions to EW I/I Guide"